Holy Moly
by hannah-jennifer
Summary: My take on the promo for 3.07, No beta. r&r?


I'm basing this on the promo for next week's episode. Now, if you don't watch those promos, and you want to have no idea what's going on, don't read. But this is my take on what happens, so I don't think it's a spoiler. And if you do decide to read, enjoy

RBRBRBRBRB

"Holy moly," Andy breathed, chest heaving while she was trying to explain her feelings on what had occurred minutes before. She turned her head to look at Sam, who was pulling his jeans over his legs, getting dressed for the second time that morning. He looked over his shoulder, giving a breathy chuckle.

"That the best you got?" he challenged, standing up to secure the button and zipper on his pants. He turned back and sat on the bed, back cracking when he twisted to face her. She had flipped over so that she was resting on her side, her left leg falling over her right, left hand tracing designs on the bed sheet, a smile gracing her tan face.

"I don't know what else to say. You left me speechless," she exclaimed, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her. He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to be late for work," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. _Damn woman, _he thought, _she's going to be the end of me. _Andy stroked her fingers through his black hair, twisting them slightly.

"Hey," she defended, "whose fault is that?" Sam rolled over and rested on his forearms, hovering over her.

"Last time I checked, it was you who wouldn't let me leave bed." He smiled, dimples in full view. He could never be mad at her for trying to keep him there; it's where he wanted to be.

"Why would you want to leave in the first place? I'm awesome," she quipped, a large smile breaking out. He shook his head, mumbling something incoherent, and leant down. He brushed his nose against hers, a move that only she ever got to experience, and pressed his lips to hers. He shifted slightly, pushing her back and deepening the kiss. Andy's arms moved around his neck, pulling him so he was on tops of her. Sam left her mouth, nipping and kissing his way down her jaw, stopping just below her ear.

"As true as that is, McNally, I think we all know whose fault this is." He smirked as her felt her shiver from his voice. He pressed his body into hers, feeling her swallow under his lips.

"Okay, Swarek, you could've stopped at any time, it's not my fault I'm irresistible."

Sam lifted his head, looking deeply into her eyes. She was right, she was irresistible. It was almost impossible to say no to her. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He had never felt like this before, had never let anyone see him to vulnerable. He had always tried to put on a tough façade for her, but she had seen him at his worst. She had been the one who was crazy protective about; he wouldn't even let her own mother return without a background check.

"Okay, you're right. But I have to go to the barn. I'll see you later, okay?" Before she could argue, he silenced her with a kiss. He let himself linger, for a few moments of pure happiness, before pulling away. She only nodded, her tongue poking out to wet her lips.

Sam stood and picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head. Andy watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved, causing her to bite her lip.

"See something you like, McNally?" he asked, smirking.

"If I say anything, you'll be really late for work." She laughed when she heard him grumble under his breath.

RBRBRBRB

Sam tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, deep in thought. Andy would be extremely quiet, he knew, after all that had happened with the mob. Almost getting shot would shake her up, mess up her thoughts. He would wait until she was back at his house, and then try to help make sense of it all.

He looked over at Andy, who was making her way out of the barn and to his truck. His hand slid over the handle on the door, pressing down so Andy's door would unlock. She aggressively pulled open the door, throwing her bag to the floor of the truck. Sam watched her movements, mentally predicting what her mindset was. So far, he had seen the anger and fear, evident in her shaky hands.

Before she had the chance to buckle herself in, Sam had already put the car in drive and drove away from the barn. Andy stared at her hands for the majority of the drive to Sam's, the only sounds were passing cars and the radio, which played as background music for the whirlwind of emotions that were playing out on her face. The truck rocked as it pulled into his driveway, its humming stopping when the keys were pulled from the ignition.

"Sam," Andy whispered, weakly. His eyes immediately went to hers, which were becoming filled with tears, threatening to fall. "I was scared," she finally admitted, breaking down. Her body was racked with silent sobs. _I should be tougher,_ she thought, _I'm a cop. I have never had a problem before._

Sam's arms engulfed her in a protective hug. He placed a kiss in her hair, chanting, "I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you, Andy. You have my word." They remained like that until her body stilled, her tears dried, and she had time to think stuff through.

Andy lifted her head, pulling away from Sam, he backed away as well. She turned in her seat, left leg bent in a triangle, resting under her right. He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to explain what was going through her.

"Sam," she started, taking a breath, "I almost died today, and I could've been shot. And I've been shot before, but I guess then, I didn't have as much to lose."

"Okay," he said simply, waiting to follow.

"I do now, I have you. And I can't lose you, Sam. If I had been shot today, there's a chance I could've lost you." Her eyes were wild, many emotions flicking through them.

"Andy-"he tried to interrupt, but his attempt was futile.

"I love you."

She was met with silence.

"There," she continued, "I said it." She continued to wait anxiously for his answer.

"What?" He was utterly dumbfounded. He was expecting an "I care for you," or another. But not that.

Her eyes became wide with fear. _Shit, no, no, no. He doesn't love me back. How could I have been so stupid? I just ruined everything? _"I'm sorry. Shoot, Sam, I didn't mean to. I mean, I get it if you don't feel the same-"

She was cut off by Sam's lips crashing into hers, moving hungrily and passionately over them. She responded quickly, still confused at his behavior. When Sam pulled back, they were both gasping for air. A large smile broke out onto his face, dimples in clear view.

"I love you, too, Andy."

RBRBRBRB

Later that night, with her head resting on his chest, Andy closed her eyes, hoping for sleep.

"Holy moly worthy?" he asked, breaking her luck. She just chuckled, nodding.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you say 'what' when I told you I loved you?"

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I was surprised. I wasn't expecting it. I thought you were going to wait longer, after everything with Luke," he explained, bitter on the last word. Andy nodded, understanding.

"But you do love me, right?" she asked innocently.

"Andy McNally, I love you more than anything," he admitted. Andy smiled, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you, too."

RBRBRBRB

No, that's not how I think it will happen. Actually, I know that's not how it will happen. But ideas were spurred in my brain and I've been inspired. And again, no beta, so I'm sorry if I've misspelled anything.


End file.
